1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and in particular to containers adapted so that persons such as children could not, without instruction, open the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Childproof containers are well known. Many embodiments of such containers have been developed utilizing a conventional container with a specialised closure. The closure might comprise a two piece cap wherein an outer portion is displaced in a particular manner so as to engage an inner portion which is usually fitted to a screw threaded neck on a conventional bottle or the like in the known manner. British Pat. No. 1,122,606 to Arton Industries Inc., British Pat. No. 1,142,907 to Roberts and Rankin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,728 to Quiring and U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,294 to Petronelli & Park disclose examples of containers which include such a principle.
While the above caps enable containers to be closed against infants and thus achieve the desired object, such caps commonly require intricate and expensive tooling to produce which has a resulting influence on the unit cost of the product. Furthermore, it is often difficult for aged or infirmed persons to manipulate the caps and thus gain access to the contents of the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container which is relatively easy to manufacture and relatively easy to open, upon following the prescribed manner of operation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container which does not rely on intricate physical interengagement of components in order to prevent persons such as children from gaining access to the interior thereof.